This invention relates generally to rack-mounted computing equipment, and in particular to mechanisms for connecting a computing asset to electric power sources.
Many rack-mounted computing systems contain a pair of bus bars that distribute electrical power to the electronic devices mounted on the rack. A pair of bus bar clips are often rigidly mounted to the chassis of a device or rigidly mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB) that is itself rigidly mounted to the chassis of the device. When the device is inserted into the rack, the bus bar clips become engaged with the bus bar to provide power to the device. Because the bus bar clips are rigidly mounted, it is easy for the bus bar clips, the bus bars, the chassis, or the PCB to be damaged if the bus bar clips are misaligned when the device is inserted into the rack.